Methods Of Combat
This page was created by slash96kj. The objective of this page is to discuss fighting styles and then mention what armors and weapons are best suitable for that style. Sniping Sniping is a common form of battle enjoyed by many gamers however, soon people find that it is not succesfull unless the perfect type of gear is used. For sniping, armors that can be used are: Sniper, or sentry. The reason for this is because these armors provide cloaking, which is effective for trying to conceal yourself from your opponents. The weapons that should be used for sniping are preferably ones that can't be traced such as the hellfire, ripper, longshot, or mag-rail. There is one exception to this, and that is the vaporizer. If used with the sentry armor, the vaporizer is good because it can not only snipe, but also be a formidable asset in close combat or mid-range combat. Close Quarters This type of battle situation arises quite frequently when 2 people rush each other to gun down the other person. In this type of situation, a fast and light armor is recommended due to its strafiing ability and the fact that you can run around the other person and confuse him if he has a slower armor. Armors such as infiltrator and albatross are recommended for this type of combat, and usually you will see players with these armor ruch toward their opponents. Weapons that are recommended for this style of fighting are fast firing weapons for insta-kills such as the hurricane, plasma cannon, and mag-rail. Strategic Combat This type of combat includes strategic methods or combinations that players should use to utilize their ability to the full potential. Examples of strategic weapon combinations are: *Infiltrator + Hurricane *Exoquatic + Antimatter Jet *Airborne + Hellfire *Sniper + Ripper or Mag-Rail + Gravity Hook These combinations if used correctly (sniper for sniping, exoquatic for water attacks, infiltrator for dodging and attacking at the same time etc.) are very deadly. Refer to the Armor and Weapon Combinations page for more information. Special Combat﻿ Special Combat is basically combat techniques or methods that other players usually do not see, or are not used to dealing with. The reason why these are effective is because other players will not know how to deal with such a rare appearing combination. Examples of these are: *Infiltrator + Vaporizer *Infiltrator + Antimatter Jet The infiltrator and vaporizer is succesful because of the fact that it is impossible to counterattack. What players would usually do is use knockback effects to push infiltrators away so that they cant score headshots. With the vaporizer, even if an infiltrator is from a distance, he can score the same damage and use the same evasive tactics. There are ways to counter it, but most players don't know because such a combination is very rare due to the expertise required to be successful with it. Many people do not use the Infiltrator with the Antimatter Jet because the Infiltrator can travel faster than the globules that fire from the gun, therefore damaging itself. This happens because 99% of infiltrators attempt to rush the opponent while firing. Rushing is not the only strenght of the infiltrator. If an infiltrator with high speed is strafing side to side while firing dark globules of antimatter, it is hard to hit because not only is the infiltrator fast, but the globules block the opponents vision. The opponent will probably run, and since you have the infiltrator, you can easily chase him and gun him down in seconds with the auto-rifle. Category:tanker Category:infiltrator Category:sniper Category:airborne Category:assault Category:infantry Category:standard Category:devastator Category:vaporizer Category:exoquatic Category:mag-rail Category:gravity hook Category:plasma cannon Category:rocket launcher